The following is one exemplary scenario of a common problem associated with ATMs. ATM users routinely utilize an ATM to perform transactions—e.g., the withdrawal of cash prior to attending another engagement. An ATM user often travels to an ATM. Traveling to and from the ATM, especially when one is not located in a familiar area, may be inconvenient. Moreover, the banking transactions desired by the user are often time-critical. When a user travels to an ATM and the ATM cannot provide the service needed by the user, the failed trip to the ATM may result in economic loss, as well as other lost resources.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide systems for use within an out of service ATM that direct a user to the nearest working ATM. In another scenario, the ATM may suffer a fault and it would be desirable to direct the ATM user to an alternate ATM by the most efficient route.
In yet another scenario, it would be desirable to provide the ATM user with a map showing “coverage” which indicates the travel time to a set of proximate ATMs.
It would be further desirable to provide adaptive diagnostics for use in diagnosing ATM fault conditions, generally.
It would be yet further desirable to provide solutions based at least in part on the diagnosis of the fault conditions.